


Happy valentines day

by galaxyblueflame



Series: Boyf riends oneshots [10]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bottom Jeremy, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Michael, literally one sentense, they love so softly it pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyblueflame/pseuds/galaxyblueflame
Summary: Jeremy has a surprise for Michael when he gets back, happy valentine's day ;)





	Happy valentines day

Jeremy stood facing the mirror, anxiety clinging to his heart. Today was Valentine's Day, and he decided to dress up.... it was something he has wanted to wear for a long time, though he was terrified.   
  


 

He gripped the bottom of his purple overall skirt, trying to smooth it out, glancing up at his blushing reflection. Michael had always commented on how Jeremy would look good in a skirt, though it always seemed jokingly....   
  


 

For Valentine's Day, he decided to surprise his boyfriend with this outfit. Besides the skirt, he wore a soft blue sweater and a simple pair of black thigh highs that hugged his legs wonderfully. Of course, he also wore a heart choker, Michael always loved when Jeremy would wear it.  
  


 

He froze instantly when he heard the door opening, not mentally ready for his lover to be back so soon. He bit his lip, before slowly making his way downstairs.  
  


 

"Hey jere!! I'm home early, the office decided to close early since it's a holiday and....all.....that......" Michael slowly trailed off as he glanced up to catch the most breathtaking sight. He stood there, letting his eyes take in the sight of his blushing Jeremy who stood shyly at the entrance way.   
  


 

"Happy Valentine's Day" he mumbled, looking up at Michael through his thick eyelashes.   
  


 

"Fuck" Michael quietly hissed "you look beautiful!" Jeremy just chuckled, tucking a star curl behind his ear.  
  


 

"Well don't just stand there, Cmere."   
  


 

Instantly, Michael was by Jeremy's side, wrapping his hands around his hips and tugging him close towards his chest.  
  


"You should wear a skirt more often." He mumbled, running his hands down the pastel denim. Slowly, his hand creeped lower and lower, gently palming Jeremy.

 

 

Jeremy sucked in a gasp, face going bright red as he keened. He leaned forward, mouthing at the tiny beauty mark on the side of Michael's neck, bucking into the shorter boys hand.   
  


 

"Already this hard from a little light petting huh?" Michael chuckled out deeply, grinding his hand down on Jeremy, loving the way the older boy squirmed.  
  


 

"Like you're one to talk." Jeremy huffed out, pushing his thigh against Michael's obviously hard member.   
  


 

Michael groaned, tightening his grip on Jeremy's waist. He quickly backed the two up, pinning Jeremy against the wall. Taking away his hand, he started grinding their hips together. Both of them leant their heads back in pleasure, moaning loudly.  
"Fuck darling, how'd I get so lucky to have you?"   
  


 

Michael trailed his hand up Jeremy's thigh, slowly hiking the skirt up. He froze, staring down, groaning at the sight. There was Jeremy's hard on, straining against a beautiful delicate red lace panties. Michael hissed out another swear, biting his lip.  
  


 

"Bought these just for you." Jeremy sighed breathlessly, looping his arms around Michael's neck and tugging him in for a heated kiss. They bit and looked at each other, moaning into the kiss. It was warm and sloppy, just how they loved it.  
  


 

Michael wrapped his hands around Jeremy's ass, kneading it as they bucked their hips together. He shoved a bit of the lace aside to slip a finger in, teasing his lovers hole.  
  


 

He was pleasantly surprised that it was already loose and wet.  
"Prepared yourself already huh?" He panted "couldn't wait?" Jeremy just whined, shoving his hips back towards Michael's probing finger. He chuckled, nipping at Jeremy's jugular, suckling on it as he inserted two fingers.   
  


 

Jeremy moaned wantonly, pulling at Michael's hair. It felt so good, he almost felt like he was on fire. No matter how many times they do it, he'll never get used to this pleasure.  
  


 

Michael continued feeling around in his lovers heat, constantly rubbing over his prostrate. He finally pulled out, making Jeremy let out a needy whine.  
"Lift up." He ordered, tapping on Jeremy's thighs.  
  


 

The boy huffed, jumping up and wrapping his legs around Michael.   
"Hurry!" He whimpered, bringing Michael in for a bruising kiss.  
  


 

"Needy." He groaned into the kiss. He undid his pants, pulling out his cock. Michael sighed in relief, as he was finally free from that denim death trap. He gripped Jeremy's hip, aligning himself up against his lovers entrance.   
  


 

Michael inserted himself with relative ease, almost bucking at the intense feeling.  
"Fuck how do you always feel so good, so tight!" He drawled out, burying his head into Jeremy's bruising neck, littered with hickies.  
  


 

Jeremy let out a chuckled, breaking off into a whimper. He leant his head back, banging against the wall as he begged for Michael to just move already.  
  


 

Always being a people pleaser, he didn't hesitate to start a torturously slow pace. Jeremy tried fruitlessly to pull him in to make him move faster, begging out brokenly for him to move.  
"But I'm already moving". He answered, somehow going even slower how was that even possible?!  
  


 

"You know what I meant!" Jeremy keened, eyes prickling with tears of frustration. He wanted, no needed Michael to go faster, Jeremy wanted more. Feeling the slow thrusts, frustrated of being on the edge of not enough. "Fasterrrr!"  
  


 

Michael groaned, not bothering to argue more at feeling Jeremy clench around him. He picked up an almost brutal speed, making Jeremy cry out in pleasure.   
  


 

Jeremy babbled out nonsense of "oh god yes"'s and "right there-fuck Michael please"'s. Tears already streaming down his face as he clawed Michael's back, the constant pounding into his spot almost too much. His head was in a hazy clutter, all he could feel was Michael's touch and the unbearable heat craving to just be released.  
  


 

Michael kept releasing praises, telling Jeremy how good he felt, how good he was, how much he loved him. He almost lost it at how Jeremy kept clutching around him so tightly, feeling too good.  
"Oh god baby so close-fuck" he hissed, biting down harshly on Jeremy's neck.  
  


 

Pain bloomed on the side of his neck, too gone to notice the light trail of blood dripple down. That searing pain just felt too good, Jeremy's orgasm suddenly hit him like a huge wave, cumming untouched. He shouted, vision clouded in whiteness as the wave of pleasure just kept coming over and over again.  
  


 

Michael's hips stuttered at how incredibly tight Jeremy got, continuing to buck wildly into the heat, feeling his own orgasm rush over him.  
"Fuck!" He hissed, coming completely undone.   
  


 

The two stood there, panting and sweating, until Michael's legs gave out. Michael slowly slid himself out, both flinching at the over sensitivity. They both sat quietly on the floor together, Jeremy curling into Michael's side.  
"You know we should get up off the floor...." Michael hummed tiredly, running his fingers through Jeremy's hair. The boy just mumbled noncommittally, sighing softly.  
  


 

"I love you." He whispered, yawning.  
  


 

Michael's heart warmed up, smiling down softly.  
"Me too." He mumbled, kissing Jeremy's forehead softly, continuing to play with the now sleeping boy's hair.


End file.
